Child Harassment
by Schlurp
Summary: In a recent interview, Stephenie Meyer revealed that Mr. Banner slightly fancied Bella. What will happen when he goes a bit too far?


**A/N: Third story up! WHOOP WHOOP. You know, I'm a really disgusting person. Judging by my first story (Games Are For Children) and this one, my mind is pretty darn sick. You may not get why now, so read. I garuntee it's gross.**

". . . . and that, class, is where babies come from," Mr. Banner finished, his disturbing speech coming to a close. Today was the day where every biology teacher repeats a speech that we've heard hundreds of times before, just so we can be embarrassed. The whole class period went something like this:

Edward held my hand as we walked into the classroom. Every student was out of their seat; leaning over onto a friend's desk or mysteriously disappearing into a dark closet with one. Jessica was currently talking with Tyler Crowley, whose eyes were not on Jessica's, but traveling up the length of Lauren Mallory's tan thigh. The way his gaze lingered was a sickening sight. Jessica noticed and frowned, skipping over to her next victim: me.

"Hey, Bella . . . . and Edward," she flipped her hair in his direction, making sure her smile was seductive. She leaned forward, making Edward stiffen. The proximity was probably not doing much for his bloodlust.

"Hey, Jess," I said casually.

"Hello, Jessica," Edward replied through what sounded like restrained anger. In my mind, I laughed. Jessica was still after Edward, though she knew about our relationship. I scooted closer to Edward possessively. His arm found its way around my shoulders and his lips connected with my cheek. Jessica frowned and stomped off.

Edward's lips moved from my cheek to my lips. My fingers braided themselves in his hair, as his arms crept slowly around my waist. He pulled me close, allowing little space between us. I was glad Edward's resistance from blood had grown; it was much easier when I didn't have to be as careful. But instead of diving in, I kept myself in check with all of the others around us. It embarrassed me at times when Edward kissed me at school. It wasn't the fact that it was him, just the fact of others around us. But Edward certainly didn't have much of a problem at all. His tongue slid gracefully across my lower lip. He pulled back, chuckling. I, of course, pouting. The burning kisses he gave never seemed to last long enough.

"Mr. Banner is coming," he explained. He looked suddenly uncomfortable in his seat. My thoughts traveled to scarier, more frightening things. Was there a tracker in town? Had I gotten too close?

Mr. Banner walked in the door, his fingers clenched around the ears of two of the disappearing students. The girl's hair was ruffled, as was the boy's beside her. Mr. Banner shoved them toward a desk and made his way to the front.

"Can anyone tell me how those two love-birds have anything to do with today's lesson?" Mr. Banner growled. No one's hand was raised. "They are connected with today's lesson because we will be learning about the reproductive system." My face turned redder than Santa's hat.

I now understood the reason for Edward's uneasiness. It was easy to understand why this wouldn't be his favorite subject. I closed my mind to Mr. Banner's monotonous voice. Renee had covered this lesson many times with me, and even Charlie had made an attempt to talk about it. Needless to say, this was not an unfamiliar subject to me. But that didn't mean it wasn't at all uncomfortable to talk about. I had never . . . you know . . . done the deed. Edward and I had never even talked about it, but we both knew we wanted it. It was simply a matter of Edward not crushing me in the process. Throughout the unnerving speech, I caught a few words.

"Sperm . . . Fallopian tube . . . Condom . . . Wait until after marriage . . . Ah, my first time," he would say. The last subject was most disgusting.

"She was a math major, I a science major. The two great subjects coming together. On a Saturday night, while going over simple logarithms, she pulled up my shirt. 'Let's study multiplication,' she murmured against my six-pack," he said dreamily. Personally, I find the six-pack part a bit hard to believe. "It was a wonderful night. And the feel of her-" he cut off quickly, before getting too graphic.

If Edward could blush, he would be worse than me.

The lesson went on for ten more minutes until he finished with his famous parting line: "And that class, is where babies come from."

I will be forever scarred.

"Ms. Swan, I need to speak with you after class," Mr. Banner grunted. I felt my brow furrow. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. Other than the occasional blush (but that's expected, is it not?), I was sure I had done nothing that would be considered taboo.

I looked warily at Edward. "I wait for you at the Volvo so I can take you home," he murmured silkily in my ear.

"Okay. If I scream, come for me," I whispered urgently. He laughed at that, though my tone was deadly serious. My footsteps were slow as I walked up towards the large wooden desk. My eyes turned downward when I heard his big feet clamber up to me.

"Ms. Swan, look up please. I need eye-contact," he ordered. My eyes bulged out in shock as I registered the hideous creature before me. Mr. Banner's tie was on the desk, the top buttons of his shirt undone, revealing orange puffs of over-grown chest hair. On his face, a devilish/nightmare-provoking smile was plastered on his lips. If he didn't kill me, that image would.

"I didn't think you were listening. Maybe I should go over the lesson with you - with my mad bod," he growled, not in an angry voice but a playful one. I suddenly understood. He didn't want to kill me, but seduce me. He moved his hips in a disturbing way, as if trying to draw me in. He grabbed my arm and moved closer to me. I cringed. Sweat layered his palms, and he smelled like tobacco. I quickly slipped out of his loose grip and slid back. Distance was key.

"I was listening, Mr. Banner," I reassured him quickly. I closed my eyes, wanting him to disappear into the tile floor.

"I'll teach you anyway," he said with puckered lips, that made an attempt to touch mine. I ducked and stepped away.

"Come on, baby," he chortled. I felt the bile crawl up my throat, and threaten to dump itself on the floor.

"Get away from me!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I ran behind a desk, hoping to shield myself from his all too eager hands. He was too fast. His meaty hands grabbed my waist and started lifting up the hem of my shirt. I ground my fingernails into his chunky flesh, but he didn't recoil or even wince.

I gathered my voice quickly. If I wanted to get out of here, I had to do it now.

"EDWARD!" I screeched. Mr. Banner's sweaty fingers had found there way up my stomach, and were quickly gaining speed. As if by magic, the sweaty claws vanished from my waist. I looked up to see Edward holding Mr. Banner by the shirt collar. His eyes were alight with fury, and it looked like he was barely restraining himself. Mr. Banner however looked absolutely terrified. He was squirming and wriggling under Edward's forceful glare.

"If you come within a five foot radius of my Bella ever again, I'll kick you so hard that you won't be able to have kids. That is, if any woman ever chooses you. Afterwards, I'll rip open your throat with my bare hands. Understand?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Mr. Banner whimpered a "yes".

"Good." Edward turned to me with warmth in his eyes. He scooped me up in his arms and strode out the door.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you anywhere?" Edward questioned. I responded with a light, chaste kiss. After (reluctantly) removing my lips from his, he said "I'll take that as a yes."

"You came for me when I yelled," I whispered, touched.

"I couldn't let you get hurt. I swear, if he ever even looks at you again, I'll-" he snarled, but was interrupted by my finger at his lips.

"I know what you'll do to him. But as for what he was planning on doing to me, you are free to do that anytime," I joked.

"I may have to take you up on that . . ." Edward murmured into the crook of my neck.


End file.
